


Beyond Words One Shots

by StoryAnonGuy33



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, add on from my Beyond Words story, just cute dog and domestic fluff really, not many tags here lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryAnonGuy33/pseuds/StoryAnonGuy33
Summary: A collection of one shots about Liam and Zayn after the events of Beyond Words.Each chapter will be a different short story.





	Beyond Words One Shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, back with a new fic lol  
> This is sort of a collection of one shots that take place after Beyond Words  
> Domestic fluff sorta thing  
> Enjoy!  
> Be sure to comment and like and comment  
> (own nothing all mistakes are mine)  
> See end notes for questions!

 Liam opened the refrigerator to grab the milk when he noticed a small note stuck to the carton.

_"Dogs have been proven to lead to healthier, happier lives"_

 

 he couldn't help but chuckle, it's not like he didn't know it was from Zayn. They've known each other for how long? It's not like he couldn't pick up on the way his handwriting looked. 

 "Something wrong Li?" Zayn asked plainly, eating his own cereal at the table.

 "Nothing babe, just found the funniest thing in the fridge" he began lightly, sitting in his seat at the table.

 "Do tell" Zayn said, Liam trying not to laugh at Zayn's adorable expression.

 "It was _another_ note about the perks of getting a dog" Liam stated, holing the note up.

 "Like the one's on my pillow and on the mircowave and the vacuum, the bathroom mirror" he listed off, trying to remain serious but failing. Zayn was trying to stifle his own laughter,

 " _Who_ on earth could be leaving all these messages? It must be a sign or something" he remarked, Liam shrugging.

 "I'm not sure but I do love how they dot my i with a heart" he smiled, putting the note down. Zayn chuckling lightly.

 "So...do they invoke any thought or..." he trailed off, eating another mouthful of cereal.

 "Babe, It's not like I don't want a dog but...with the way our jobs are. We're both gone all day and I'd feel awful leaving it home by itself" Liam explained.

"Louis and Harry have a cat though, and it does okay" Zayn commented,

 "I know but cats are more independent acting...I think" Liam replied, Zayn put his spoon down. He got up and moved to sit sideways on Liam's lap.

 "Li, we're settled at our jobs and we're married now too. I think we're in a good place to do something like this" he explained, Liam knowing that was true. He wrapped his arms around Zayn's waist,

 "Oh babe....I don't know, this is going to take more thought and we need to make sure we can afford it too. Dogs can get pricey, not to mention everything that goes with them" Liam replied, Zayn nodding.

 "I get it" he said lowly, Liam not letting go just yet.

 "I never said no babe, we'll talk about it more when we get home. Is that good?" he offered, Zayn smiling a little before Liam leaned up to kiss him.

 "I love you Zayn, even if you think I'm being an unfeeling monster" he joked,

 "What? Liam you're just making sure the dog is well taken care of, and you think _I'm_ dramatic" Zayn laughed, kissing him again.

 "And I love you too Liam" he said softly, both just looking at each other in a comfortable silence.

 "Ugh, I forgot we still have work" Zayn groaned, Liam nodding. Zayn moving back to finish his food, Liam doing the same.

 

 

 

 

     Zayn typed up an article in his laptop, though he was thinking more about this morning than his actual work.

 "My dramatic-ness must be rubbing off on Liam more than I thought" Zayn chuckled to himself, his husband was beyond adorable. Unfeeling monster? Yeah right, that'll be the day.

 "I might need to work and eat at the same time in order to get this draft done" he thought. He'd rather sit and text Liam like usual, but work first...apparently.

 "Might as well start eating now then" Zayn thought, grabbing his lunch bag and unzipping the top. A small note from Liam on his sandwich bag.

 

_"Eating all your lunch can lead to a healthier happier life._

_All the x and o's,_

_Love Liam"_

Zayn nearly burst out laughing. Grabbing his phone, he sent a short text to Liam.

 

**Zayn: Touche Li xx**

**Li: :D eat good babe xo**

**Zayn: I will, work is piling up and I need to eat and type today**

**Li: Preaching to the choir lol**

**Li: Love you, have a good day, see you at home**

**Zayn: Love you too Li, have a good day too and I can't wait ;)**

Zayn smiled as he locked his phone again, just wanting this day to be over with.

 "Maybe doggie daycare would be an option?" he pondered, wondering if that would end up costing more in the long run. Zayn shook his head, he needed to focus on this article. Thinking about getting a dog will have to wait.

 "I wonder if Louis and Harry have any pet tips or anything" he thought, knowing cats and dogs _were_ different but what they did to plan ahead would be helpful.

 "I'll have to bring it up to Li later" Zayn sighed, taking a bite of his sandwich and typing out his article.

 "Who knew dancing into the danger zone had this many positive benefits?" he thought, surprised to say the least.

 

 

 

    

      Liam let out a sigh as he opened the front door. Just glad to be home,

 "Babe, I'm home" he said, taking off his coat and shoes. Zayn popping out from around the den corner.

 "Hey Li" he smiled, kissing Liam. Liam easily kissing back, his favorite type of welcome.

 "Have a good day?" Zayn asked, Liam shrugging.

 "Texting you was nice" he chuckled, Zayn making an "Ah" sound.

 "Sounds like your day was pretty similar to mine" he remarked.

 "I'm gonna change fast and grab something to eat. Then we can sit down and talk about our dog ideas" Liam said, Zayn nodding. It was easy to tell he was excited. Not that Liam wasn't, he loved dogs, animals in general really. If it wasn't for their crazy work hours they probably would have gotten one already. Liam headed to their room, looking through the drawers for something else to wear.

 "Li? I was thinking that we could ask Louis and Harry for advice on this" Zayn said, taking a seat on the bed.

 "Like what they did to pre plan and all that?" Liam chuckled, Zayn nodding with a surprised expression.

 "Yeah for that _exact_ reason..." he trailed off, Liam letting out a laugh.

 "If anything, I know my husband" he winked, pulling Zayn up and kissing his cheek.

 "Makes sense. Even though they have a cat, I think it'll still be helpful" Liam nodded, leading Zayn into the kitchen by the hand.

 "Did you manage to get your draft done?" he asked, Zayn now sitting at the table as Liam looked in the fridge.

 "Barely, I mean even though dancing into the danger zone has it's benefits, it's not like I can write an _entire_ article on it" Zayn explained, laughing a little. He grabbed some leftovers from the night before, throwing it together to eat.

 "How's the Johnson account going?" Zayn asked, Liam letting out a long groan. Zayn laughing a bit at his silly expression.

 "Not good at all. None of the numbers are adding up the way they should be, it's like a lot of information is missing but no one can find anything" Liam explained,

 "Can't you contact the previous firm?" Zayn questioned, Liam shaking his head.

 "They closed, everything we have is on _us_ now" he replied, the mircowave beeping.

 "I'm really sorry Li. I know you'll get it though" Zayn offered, Liam smiling at him.

 "Thanks babe" he said, taking a seat at the table. Zayn eyeing his food,

 "You can get your own food" Liam laughed, Zayn letting out a sigh.

 "I already ate but it smells good" he chuckled,

 "Let me eat then we can talk about our stuff" Liam smiled, Zayn nodding happily.

 

 

 

 

     After Liam's meal the two were cuddling on the couch, Liam writing things down on a notepad.

 "Z, if we do get a dog. I want to get a rescue" Liam said seriously,

 "You mean, from a shelter?" Zayn asked, being able to tell Liam meant this. Liam nodded,

 "Yeah, I want to...I don't know. Give it chance to be loved, have a new life" he said, rather quietly. Zayn couldn't help but kiss him, saying something like the sounds _just_ like Liam.

 "You're amazing Liam" Zayn said, Liam looking a bit confused.

 "Why babe?" he asked, Zayn shaking his head, Liam being modest as usual.

 "More like why not. It's a fact, I love you, it's all legit" he chuckled, Liam laughing a bit.

 "Well I love you too, that's also legit" he said, kissing Zayn.

 "Oh, we could check for shelters online, see if they have any of those free adoption days" Zayn suggested. Liam nodding happily and writing it down on the pad.

 "Would we pay for training? Since we are gone most of the day? I also thought about doggie daycare being an option" Zayn added,

 "I was pondering daycare too. Maybe they have training programs?" Liam wondered, Zayn shrugging. Maybe he should have researched things more before bringing it up.

 "We'd have to check into that too" Zayn sighed,

 "I feel bad Li, I should have looked into things more" he said, Liam rubbed his arm.

 "Nah it's fine. I like when we do things together babe. I'm fine with this" he smiled,

 "Besides its _our_ dog. So we need to be on the same page" Liam laughed.

 "That's true. I think we'd better look into shelters and daycare prices before we start figuring out cost of food and living" Zayn added,

 "I agree, one thing at a time" Liam nodded, jotting that down as well.

 "Do you still want to call Harry and Louis?" he asked, Zayn nodding.

 "Yeah, just for a few basic questions, mostly food and living" he remarked. It was quiet for a minute,

 "What kind of dog do you think you'd want?" Zayn asked, Liam tapping his pen on the pad.

 "I....have no idea Zayn" he laughed,

 "Oh good, I thought it was just me" Zayn said, letting out a breath.

 "I wouldn't mind something small to medium in size. We don't have a ton of room here" Zayn commented, Liam agreeing. 

 "That's true, we can't have a huge dog bounding around" he laughed, Zayn chuckling at the thought of a big dog in their rather small house.

 "Well, I think we're in a good place Zayn" Liam remarked, putting the pad on their coffee table.

 "I know, cuddling on the couch together. What more could you want?" Zayn sighed, getting comfy on Liam's chest. Liam let out a laugh,

 "I meant about the dog, but you aren't wrong Z" he said lightly, kissing the top of Zayn's head.

 "Yeah that too" Zayn chuckled, Liam wrapping his arms around Zayn's waist.

 "Let's just stay for a bit before we have to make dinner" Zayn said, Liam grabbing the remote.

 "You took the words right out of my mouth" he said happily, turning on the T.V.

 

 

 

 

     Friday finally rolled around. Not fast enough in Liam's opinion but at least he and Zayn had a couple days off.

 "I'm _finally_ home" Liam called from the front door, hearing Zayn chuckle as he walked over to him.

 "Hey Liam, traffic bad?" he asked before kissing him.

 "Yes, and I ended up getting _all_ the red lights until I hit fourth street" Liam sighed, Zayn kissing him again.

 "Sorry Li, that's like me this morning with almost being late because of that random construction work near the office" Zayn added, Liam nodding.

"I remembered from when we talked at lunch and was thinking of you the whole time" he chuckled, Zayn smiling.

 "I'm glad bad traffic makes you think of me" he laughed, Liam knowing he was only fooling around.

 "You dork" Liam chuckled, Zayn fake gasping at his comment.

 "You....love it" he replied, Liam grinning before wrapping his arms around Zayn's waist.

 "Yeah...I do" he smiled softly, both kissing again. After separating and taking off his coat and shoes, he went to change.

 "Louis and Harry haven't called yet have they?" Liam asked, Zayn leaning against the bedroom door frame.

 "No, I think they said after 6:30. I'd have to check the text again" he commented,

 "That sounds right...unless we're both wrong" Liam laughed, Zayn chuckling.

"Like the time when we both picked up dinner? Thinking it was our turn?" he reminded,

 "That wasn't all bad though, we had leftovers _and_ another dinner" Liam grinned. Zayn nodding,

 "That's true and we didn't have to worry about too many dirty pans and such" he chuckled, Liam laughing. Zayn suddenly put his hand on his thigh,

 "Babe?" Liam asked, hoping something wasn't wrong.

 "Sorry, sorry Li. It's just my phone" he said sheepishly, Liam letting out a sigh of relief.

 "Hello? Lou? I thought you were calling at 6:30" Zayn spoke into his phone, motioning for Liam to follow him to the kitchen.

 "No, I mean it's fine, yep Liam's here too, yeah we can all talk now" Zayn chuckled, Liam getting the notepad from the other day. Zayn put his phone on the table, enabling speaker phone.

 "Hey Louis, hey Harry" Liam smiled,

 "Hey Payno, doing good? Even though we all saw each other about two weeks ago I feel like it's been longer" Louis chuckled.

 "Right? I hope we can all make time again soon" Liam replied, always enjoying when the four of them 

spend time together.

 "Okay so Louis and I figured you're planning on getting a pet? From your pet based questions before" Harry spoke up,

 "Yeah, Liam and I are looking into getting a dog but we wanted to run a few things by you to help us finish planning for it" Zayn explained.

 "We know you have a cat but it's the same principal right?" Liam added in lightly,

 "No problem, ask away and we'll try our best" Louis chuckled.

 

 

 

 

     "From my standpoint, you two already have things pretty set" Harry commented,

 "I agree with Haz. Food and living depends on what type of dog you get really. I mean it's good to budget and plan but it sounds like you have that down too" Louis added in.

 "We just want to make sure we can take of it" Liam said seriously, Zayn knowing Liam would try his best regardless of planning ahead or not. Zayn put his hand on Liam's, offering a smile that Liam gladly returned.

 "What about your jobs? Did we cover that already?" Harry asked lightly,

 "We were looking into doggie daycare. I feel bad that we have to drop it off everyday but I feel even worse keeping it home alone too" Liam commented.

 "Things always have a trade off, especially with both of you working but it can still work out. It does for us" Louis remarked,

 "That would also be good for training and such too" Harry interjected. Liam was checking over the notepad again,

 "I think that's everything we wanted to ask" he said, Zayn looking at the time and realizing they had been talking for over an hour.

 "Thanks a lot for your help guys. It means a lot" Zayn said happily,

 "Of course, no problem. You _will_ keep us posted right?" Louis asked, Harry chuckling.

 "You two will be the first" Liam laughed,

 "And we all need to hang out again, so let us know when you're free" Harry added in,

 "Will do, talk to you later" Zayn said before hanging up.

 "I think that worked out really well" Liam grinned, Zayn nodding.

 "I feel a bit more confident about moving on to look at actual shelters now" he commented,

 "I'm excited babe" Liam admitted, smiling.

 "Me too Li, since it's the weekend we can look into things. Maybe even go to a shelter?" Zayn suggested,

 "If we can find a few nearby I don't see why not. Though before that, we need to get dinner started" Liam chuckled.

 "Makes sense" Zayn laughed, getting up to help Liam in the kitchen.

 

 

 

      Liam unloaded the dishwasher as Zayn was vacuuming the family room. Saturday's were partly cleaning days, since they did work all week. It had been a week since they talked with Louis and Harry. After setting aside some money for their adoption costs, food and other dog needs, Liam felt he and Zayn were ready to visit some shelters.

 "Okay, we're in good straights here" Liam thought to himself as he closed the cupboard. Between the two of them, cleaning went pretty fast.

 "Finally, we're done" Zayn sighed, winding up the cord and putting the vacuum back in the closest.

 "Good job Zayn" Liam smiled, kissing him.

 "You make it sound like I don't want things to be clean" he laughed, kissing Liam again.

 "Well...there was that one time..."Liam trailed off coyly,

 "Yeah yeah, keep bringing that up will ya? It was a hard week and I didn't want to do anything" Zayn replied, Liam laughing.

 "I'm only kidding babe, though I don't know how good it is to lounge around in bed till one in the afternoon" he added, Zayn shrugging a bit.

 "I felt fine afterword" he added, Liam rubbing his arm.

 "You're cute Zayn" he smiled, when wasn't he cute though? That was a question Liam never wanted to find an answer to.

 "Look who's talking" Zayn said coyly, pressing a kiss to Liam's lips before walking to the counter.

 "Are you still up to head to that shelter today?" he questioned, pulling out the sheet of paper with the directions written on them. Liam nodded,

 "Yep, we can leave around two. That way we can eat and such before going" he said, Zayn's expression breaking into a grin.

 "Think we could find a dog _today_?" he asked, 

 "Maybe, even though we still have no idea what we're looking for" Liam said.

 "Guess this is a case of knowing when we see it" Zayn added, Liam nodding happily.

 "Do you only want to head to Pet Adoption Plus today?" he asked, wondering if they should go to more than one before making a commitment. Zayn looked as if he was figuring something out in his head.

 "Well....Pet Adoption Plus _is_ kinda small, so maybe going to Animal Adoption Agency would be good too?" he suggested.

 "Okay, so if we don't find a dog at the first place, we'll head over to the second. Sound good babe?" Liam said, Zayn nodding happily.

 "Now let's eat so we can go" Zayn chuckled, Liam unable to hold back a laugh.

 

 

 

      Zayn pulled into the small parking lot, easily finding a spot, since not many other people were here. After looking through two other shelters and not finding any dogs within an affordable price range, this was the last stop on their list.

 "Slow day?" he asked, 

 "Looks like it" Liam replied, shrugging a bit. Shutting off the car, the two headed to the building.

 "I'm nervous, but excited. I hope the dogs like me here" Liam said, holding Zayn's hand.

 "I know Li, I am too and something tells me the dogs will like you just fine. They did in the other places" he laughed as they walked in.

 "Welcome, how may I help you?" a woman asked, standing behind a counter.

 "We're looking into adopting a dog" Liam began, the woman nodding.

 "Well, you've come to the right place" she joked, moving to a nearby door.

 "Come on back. Now I'm sure you've noticed we aren't a large center but we do have some wonderful dogs" she added, Zayn and Liam following her into the back room. They were immediately greeted by  barking dogs, Zayn noticed a few were already too big for their house.

 "I hope they have some smaller ones further back" he thought, Liam already smiling like crazy.

 "Zayn....look how cute they all are" he exclaimed,

 "They are Li" Zayn replied, hoping they'd be able to pick only one.

 "Are you looking for anything in particular?" the woman asked, over the clearly excited dogs.

 "Something smaller, we have a rather small place and a big dog would be a bit too much for us at the moment" Liam explained, Zayn a bit surprised.

 "Does that mean Liam wants to get a bigger house at some point?" he thought coyly, the woman nodding.

 "Okay, follow me back. I think we still have a couple smaller breeds" she said, Liam and Zayn walking with her. Liam waving at the other dogs at they walked by. Zayn just smiling at how cute his husband was. Zayn was looking on the one side when he nearly bumped into Liam, who just stopped in his tracks.

"Excuse me, what about that one?" Liam pointed, Zayn looking to see a small dog just sitting next to his food bowl, not really barking or looking too excited.

 "Oh yes how could I forget, that's Loki. He's pretty new here actually. Kinda shy as you can see" the woman chuckled.

 "Can we see him?" Liam asked, Zayn catching a serious look to his expression. The woman nodded and opened the door.

 "Come here Loki, it's okay" she smiled, Loki getting up and approaching slowly. She scooped him up and turned back to the two. Liam reached out and slowly pet his head,

 "Zayn he's _so_ cute" Liam grinned, chuckling as Loki began licking his hand slightly. Zayn went to scratch behind his ears. 

 "He's adorable Liam, I think he likes you" he chuckled, Loki playfully nipping at Zayn's fingers.

 "Would you like to hold him?" the woman smiled, handing him over to Liam,

 "Ohhhh Z" Liam smiled, giving Zayn his own puppy eyed look. How could Zayn say no? It's not like he wanted to, Winston seemed like a great fit for them.

 "We'll take him" Zayn smiled, the woman looking just as thrilled.

 "Okay great, let's head back up front and fill out the paperwork" she smiled.

 

 

 

 

     Liam carried a now sleeping Loki into their house. After filling out paperwork and paying at the adoption center. The three went to the pet store to get some starter items. Food, bowls, bathroom pads and a bed.

 "Liam he's snoring...I'm dying" Zayn chuckled, carrying in the few bags of pet items.

 "I know babe...he's so cute" Liam smiled,

 "Where should we set up his bed?" Zayn asked, 

 "Just in the family room for now, we need to wash his bowls and things too" Liam commented. Zayn putting the small bed next to the couch, Liam gently placing Loki in it.

 "Let's get his food stuff ready Li" Zayn suggested, taking Liam by the hand.

 "Sounds good babe" he replied, both walking into the kitchen and emptying the plastic bags on the counter.

 "Thanks Li, for you know..letting us get a dog" Zayn grinned, Liam turning to him.

 "Z if you hadn't noticed, I think I'm more excited than you at this point" he admitted, putting his arms around Zayn's waist.

 "Yeah I know, but still, thanks" he chuckled, the two sharing a kiss.

 "I love you Z" Liam said, Zayn still giving him that warm feeling, like he always does.

 "I love you too Li" Zayn replied, both just taking a moment to really look at each other.

 "Now come one, I'm sure Loki will be hungry when he wakes up" he added, moving to the sink to wash the food and water bowls.

 "I hope he likes the food we picked out" Liam commented, looking at the bag.

 "I....hope so too actually" Zayn chuckled, drying off the bowls,

 "Guess it's just a fifty fifty chance thing, it's not like they can sample it at the store" Liam laughed.

 "That would be funny though" Zayn added. Liam cut open the bag as they scooped some into the plastic bowl. Just as they did they heard a few quick steps as Loki was now standing in the kitchen.

 "Looks like someone's hungry" Zayn laughed putting his bowls near the counter, Loki quickly moving to his food. Spending a few moments smelling it, he took a few small mouthfuls.

 "After he eats I think we should show him around" Liam suggested,

 "Good idea, while he's eating I'll set up the bathroom pads" Zayn added, cutting the package open and taking out about four.

 "Now the package says....to put them next to an outside door to help them know where they _should_ be going" Zayn read, Liam feeling a bit confused.

 "Where did I lose you?" Zayn laughed,

 "The whole thing sounded odd to be honest" Liam chuckled, moving next to Zayn to read the package.

 "It's like a training aid, to show him he should be going outside...somehow" Zayn tried to clear up.

"Well, it's better than nothing" Liam joked as Loki finished up his food. They arranged the pads in a large square next to the back door.

 "Okay, we're all set here. Let's get on with the tour" Liam smiled, Zayn nodding happily.

 

 

 

 

     Zayn tapped his fingers on his steering wheel, waiting to turn into the doggie daycare parking lot.

 "Why so much traffic today?" he questioned, wanting to pick up Loki, then head home. If anything he and Liam were relieved that they were able to find a place with an opening to begin with. The first five places they inquired about were already filled to capacity. So when they called "Puppy Paws Day Camp" they were able to breathe easy. On top of that they were highly rated, which made Zayn and Liam feel better about leaving Loki there all day. Finally pulling into the parking lot, parking and heading inside, he walked to the front desk.

 "How may I help you?" the woman asked, 

 "I'm picking up my dog" he replied, the woman picking up a clipboard.

 "His name is Loki " Zayn added, the woman nodding,

 "Just a moment please" she said, walking into the back, coming out a few seconds later. Loki bounding over to Zayn who quickly scooped him up.

"How was your day? Are you doing good?" he laughed, kissing Loki's head.

 "Here's his daily report card" the woman smiled, handing over the small piece of paper.

 "He's become much more social in these past two weeks. He gets along well with the other dogs, though it seems he likes his quiet time too" she went on, Zayn nodding.

 "Other than that he seems to be doing well, he's a big affection fan" she laughed, 

 "Yeah....we kinda spoil him a bit" Zayn chuckled, knowing how much he and Liam love him. The woman chuckling herself.

 "Well, thank you have a nice night" Zayn offered before leaving,

 "Ready to go home and see Liam? I bet he's missing us" Zayn smiled. Loki sitting on the passenger seat, Zayn wondering if he should buckle him up or something.

 "Off we go" he sighed, pulling back into traffic.

 

 

 

 

     "Li, we're home" Zayn called from the front door. Liam putting his book down and quickly heading over to see them. Loki already running down the hall, Liam grabbing him and picking him up.

 "Someone's full of energy today" he laughed, kissing his face. Zayn walking over to them.

"Uh, what about me?" he asked in a matter of fact tone. Liam leaning over and giving Zayn a deep kiss.

 "I missed you babe" Liam said, Zayn smiling into their kiss.

 " _That's_ more like it" he sighed, kissing Liam a few more times.

"Don't worry Z, like I'm going to forget to love you?" Liam chuckled, Zayn crossing his arms.

 "Just making sure" he replied, Loki yipping a few times, causing the two to laugh.

 "Are Lou and Haz still coming for dinner tonight? Despite it being Tuesday" Zayn chuckled, Liam nodding.

 "Yep, Louis texted me a bit ago. I was just about to start dinner" he explained, putting Loki back down. Who quickly ran off to find his toys.

 "After I change I'll help" Zayn smiled, kissing Liam's cheek again before heading to their room. Liam heard squeaking coming from the living room, Loki clearly finding his rubber bone.

 "I hope he takes to Louis and Harry okay" he thought, pulling out the large pan. Burgers for everyone tonight.

 "That's right I better put the fries in the oven now too" Liam thought, hitting the preheat button. Zayn let out a loud yawn as he reappeared in the kitchen.

 "Aw, babe if you're too tried I can take of this" Liam offered, Zayn shaking his head.

 "No, it's okay Li. I know you're tired too. Between the two of us we have one fully energized person" he laughed, Liam chuckling.

 "Well in that case, we can both make the burgers. We'll be done in half the time" he commented, taking the beef out of the fridge.

 "Sounds good. Are they still bringing a side?" Zayn questioned, molding a patty.

 "Yep, so just these and the french fries and we're good" Liam nodded. Loki walking into the kitchen, his toy still in his mouth.

 "I hope Loki likes Lou and Haz" Zayn chuckled, nudging him with his foot, Loki squeaking his toy in response.

 "I think he will. His report card said he's getting more social. Isn't that right Loki ? Making _all_ the doggie friends?" Liam asked, Loki's ears perking up at his name.

 "I'm glad he's doing so well, I was afraid that he'd have trouble with the separation" Zayn admitted, putting another patty in the frying pan.

 "Me too. I'm...just really happy Z" Liam said, smiling at him. It's not like he could really hug him right now, not with raw meat on his hands.

 "I am too Li" Zayn replied,

 "And yes, we can hug after we wash our hands" he added coyly, Liam letting out a laugh. Loki letting out a bark of his own.

 "Don't worry Loki, you're getting hugged too" Zayn chuckled, Loki jumping up on Liam's leg and happily wagging his tail.

 

 

 

 

     "Guys the salad you brought is great" Liam commented, taking another helping from the bowl.

"Well, salad alone can be kinda boring, so adding all the extra things really helps it along" Harry commented.

 "Loki , burger is _not_ for puppies" Zayn said, for about the fifth time. Trying not to laugh at how cute he looked. Loki then moved over and started looking up at Louis, who couldn't help but laugh.

 "He seems like a handful" he chuckled, giving Loki's head a few pats.

 "He isn't named after the Norse god of mischief for nothing" Zayn laughed,

 "It's true, for as well behaved as he can be, he has a rather large unruly streak too" Liam admitted,

 "Are you thinking back to him ripping the garbage bag open Li?" Zayn asked, Liam chuckling. Zayn did have that talent for knowing what was on his mind. He nodded, Louis and Harry looking surprised.

 "Really? Was he mad at you or something" Harry joked, Liam shrugging.

 "We figured it was a piece of food or a food smell or something like that. Regardless it made a huge mess" he explained, Zayn sighing.

 "Liam was so strict _I_ was scared I was in trouble too" he smiled, Liam's face warming up as Louis and Harry nodded knowingly.

 "Why are you two nodding?" Liam asked,

 "Er...well Liam" Harry began, tapping his chin.

 "You get pretty scary when you're strict or mad. That's what we're saying" Louis finished, Liam letting out a breath.

 "It's okay Li. I still love you" Zayn grinned, admittedly that did make him feel better.

 "Oh I wanted to ask, was the price reasonable?" Louis wondered, Liam nodding,

 "Yeah it was only a hundred and eighty dollars to adopt him. We were really glad" he answered,

 "We were expecting something higher than two fifty" Zayn added, Loki now balancing his front paws on Harry's chair as Harry pet him.

 "That is good, for whatever reason Paws was a bit higher on the price scale" Louis remarked. Liam glad they were able to come out ahead price wise, even if it was just a little.

 "But she was well worth it" Harry smiled, Louis nodding happily too.

 "Well Loki couldn't be in better care" Louis stated, Loki getting a drink from his bowl.

 "Thanks Lou" Liam smiled, Louis merely nodding. Harry smiling softly at him,

 "Aw Lou, being cute like always" he smiled, Louis face turning slightly red.

 "Now tell us how things are going with you guys" Liam commented, Harry and Louis chuckling.

 

 

      

     Zayn walked back to the bedroom after washing up for bed. Louis and Harry left around ten, despite the four wanting to chat longer. It was a work night after all, can't let time get _that_ away from you.

 "I'm really happy Loki likes Louis and Harry, I was afraid he'd be a bit more stand off-ish" Liam admitted, petting Loki's back as he lounged in his own little bed.

"Me too, since they are over here a lot" Zayn yawned.

 "Someone's tired out" Liam cooed, Loki lazily wagging his tail. Zayn moved next to Liam and Loki on the floor, kissing his snout a few times. Loki yawned in return, causing Zayn to laugh.

 "Thank you for being so well behaved tonight" he said, Loki blinking up at him a few times.

 "Oh no problem Zayn, I'm glad you noticed though" Liam replied coyly, Zayn unable to hold back a laugh.

 "You dork" he laughed,

 "You love it" Liam replied, getting up and crawling into bed.

 "Never said I didn't" Zayn said softly, moving to lay next to his husband. Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn's waist, pulling him close and gently kissing his neck. Zayn meeting him for a few kisses,

 "I love you Liam" he said.

 "I love you too Zayn" Liam replied, both just looking at each other.

 "Can we talk for a bit?" Zayn asked, despite that it was a quarter to eleven.

 "Only a bit. We still have work tomorrow" Liam sighed, clearly not thrilled with the thought of it.

 "Do you think Loki likes living with us?" Zayn asked, maybe a bit too seriously.

 "Yeah, I really think so babe" Liam answered,

 "He's really opened up more, his report cards even say so" he added. 

"Reminds me of when we first met, in high school. You being the adorable shy guy you were" Zayn smiled fondly,

 "And then a certain amazing stranger came along and changed everything" Liam smiled back, kissing Zayn again.

 "I was going to say the same about you" he chuckled, covering them both up and taking his usual place in Liam's arms. Zayn suddenly felt his side of the bed dip, along with a thud and few whines.

 "Loki are you okay?" he asked, both him and Liam getting up. Loki was trying to get up on the bed, wagging his tail and letting out a few yips. Liam began laughing,

 "Bring him on up Z" he said, Zayn picking him up and placing him on the bed, Loki quickly getting comfortable in the space between their two pillows. Getting back into Liam's arm's Zayn let out a content sigh.

 "I love you Liam, good night" he said,

 "I love you too Zayn, sleep good" Liam replied, kissing his head.

 "We love you too Loki" he added, Loki already fast asleep.

 "Wow...he may fall asleep as fast as you" Liam chuckled, Zayn playfully kissing Liam's neck. The tickle spot as Zayn calls it, Liam squirming and laughing a bit.

 "I'll let that slide for tonight Li" he sighed, Liam humming softly as they easily got comfortable in each other's embrace. Wrapped in each other's warmth, Zayn wouldn't want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so, if anyone has any ideas for future chapters feel free to share lol  
> Just no smut  
> If I get the chance I may be able to do it  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
